


История любви

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Episode: s11e17 Red Meat, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Брат обнимается, исповедуется и мило подшучивает после того, как мальчики возвращаются в бункер.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 16





	История любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's A Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416608) by [non_tiembo_mala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala). 



> Запрос автору отправлен, но ответа всё нет, так что выкладываю на свой страх и риск.

Сэм говорит и ведёт себя как обычно, но правда в том, что он уничтожен. Дин читает это по его лицу, когда тот садится на пассажирское сиденье «Импалы». Он всё ещё смеётся, всё ещё Сэм — Динов невероятный, жизнерадостный и, _слава всему_ , непобедимый младший брат — и парень, которого не просто подстрелили. А подстрелили, задушили, бросили умирать, и _всё же_ он надрал всем задницы и дотащил собственную из леса в клинику, чтобы спасти старшего брата. Дин до сих пор не может уложить в голове события последних двадцати четырёх часов, не хочет и пытаться сейчас, когда Сэм рядом, жив и дышит, и это всё, что имеет значение. Так что вместо этого он уверенно жмёт на педаль, направляясь домой, а после уложит Сэма в постель и будет благодарно наблюдать за ним, пока тот поправляется.

Когда Дин въезжает в гараж, Сэм уже спит. Дин солгал бы, сказав, что не устал. У него болят рёбра, немного кружится голова, а желудок не в порядке с тех пор, как он наглотался всех этих таблеток. Он почти не думает об этом; вместо этого тихо вылезает из «Импалы» под звук просыпающегося Сэма, когда двигатель умирает. Сэм на сиденье ёрзает и сопит, шипит, сильно зажмурившись, когда швы от движения, должно быть, натягиваются, и Дин открывает дверь с его стороны и тянется, чтобы помочь ему выбраться. Он чувствует знакомую острую боль в груди, когда обнимает брата за талию, чтобы поддержать, вспоминает, как Сэм был достаточно маленьким, чтобы Дин мог поднять его с заднего сиденья и отнести в мотель, и он просыпался, только чтобы сжать кулаком рубашку Дина на спине и уткнуться в его грудь. Теперь Сэм чуть ли не всем своим весом опирается на Дина, хотя и стоит на ногах, но его ноги двигаются почти в притворстве, пока Дин ведёт его в комнату.

Он, кажется, почти без сознания, когда Дин раздевает его, усадив на край кровати, и двигается как кукла под руками Дина, и когда Дин опускает его на спину и укладывает под одеялом, он в одной только футболке и боксерах. Он издаёт тихие звуки, когда Дин его сдвигает, и Дин лелеет каждый из них, пусть и понимает, что они разрывают его на части. Вся эта тишина крутилась в мыслях без конца, на мучительном повторе, и теперь, когда они выбрались из леса, Дин не может не чувствовать этого, по-настоящему _прочувствовать_ так, как он себе не позволял, и облегчения, поселившегося внутри, слишком много, чтобы он мог справиться.

Он быстро убирает пряди волос с лица Сэма и заправляет их за уши. Наклоняется, чтобы прижаться коротким поцелуем ко лбу Сэма сухими и дрожащими губами, прежде чем встаёт, трёт рукой лицо и направляется к двери. Он уже собирается закрыть её за собой, когда Сэм начинает говорить.

— Дин, — тихо скулит он. Дин с трудом сглатывает и снова заглядывает в комнату Сэма. Глаза брата всё ещё закрыты.

— Да, Сэмми? — Голос Дина тоже тихий, но грубый из-за всего того, что он пытается удержать за этими запатентованными Винчестерскими стенами, благодаря которым он может действовать и думать, даже когда это последнее, что он хочет делать, например, оставить окровавленного Сэма одного на полу хижины.

— Иди сюда, — бубнит Сэм. Дин даже не уверен, насколько он в себе из-за морока между сном и болеутоляющими, и не может удержаться, чтобы немного не усмехнуться и покачать головой.

— Ни за что, пацан. Я не буду рисковать твоими швами, ясно? Спи, Сэм. — Он слышит отеческий голос, пока говорит это, тот самый, который использовал вчера, когда ему пришлось выковыривать пулю из живота Сэма; тот самый, который использует, чтобы успокоить брата и убедить себя.

Сэм на мгновение замолкает, и Дин глубоко вдыхает, собирается с духом, чтобы развернуться и снова уйти, но Сэм не слушается.

— Без тебя не могу. Пожалуйста, Дин? Меня подстрелили, а я спас твою задницу. Ты не можешь мне отказать, придурок.

Дин издаёт испуганный смешок, одновременно недоверчивый и совершенно не удивлённый. Дин знает, что через несколько минут Сэм уснёт, с ним или без него, из-за таблеток и истощения, но сердце неистово обдаёт жаром, когда он слышит, как Сэм всё равно говорит это, и неважно, насколько это смешно или неправда. Глаза Сэма остаются закрытыми, но он ёрзает и двигается, чтобы освободить место для брата, как будто уже решено, что Дин сдастся. Что, конечно же, так и есть.

Дин громко вздыхает с преувеличенно притворным раздражением, начиная сбрасывать ботинки и снимать рубашку; глаза устремлены на брата, и он видит, как губы Сэма дёргаются в крошечной, победоносной улыбке. Дин всё ещё на грани, в груди всё ещё камнем висит напряжение, а глаза блестят, но Сэм заставляет его улыбаться и даёт то, что ему нужно; то, что он не позволял себе иметь. Он скользит в кровать позади брата, и одна его рука оказывается зажатой между ними, а другая обвивается вокруг талии Сэма, пальцы замирают у края повязки на животе Сэма, прежде чем подняться выше, чтобы накрыть ладонью его сердце. Сэм мычит, когда Дин перестаёт ёрзать; их ноги переплетены, как и их души; губы задевают заднюю часть шеи Сэма, когда он носом скользит к волосам Сэма и вдыхает его; успокаивающий аромат такой приятный, что с губ срывается влажный дрожащий выдох. Он борется с желанием схватить брата, впиться в него пальцами и сжать, просто чтобы удержать то, что он почти потерял.

Сэм знает. Конечно, он знает. Вот почему он затащил сюда Дина, хотя едва находился в сознании, и вот почему его рука покоится на руке Дина, а ладонь накрывает его ладонь. Он ничего не говорит, пока Дин тихо плачет у него за спиной.

К тому времени, когда глаза Дина высыхают и он отпускает всё это, Дин уверен, что Сэм в его объятиях спит. Он знает: ему не нужно говорить об этом, но он благодарен, что Сэм всегда даёт ему то, что нужно, и позволяет справляться со всем по-своему. Он слегка сжимает пальцы Сэма, переплетённые с его пальцами, и делает глубокий вдох. Позволяет изнеможению прикрыть воспалённые глаза, телу погрузиться в матрас и утешение кожи Сэма, касающейся его кожи, тепло тела брата.

Сэм бормочет что-то неразборчивое, и Дин не уверен, спит он или бодрствует. Он мычит, как будто задаёт вопрос, его вибрация впитывается в шею Сэма, на которой покоятся губы Дина.

— Теперь ты всегда будешь моим Ромео, — говорит Сэм снова, чуть громче шёпота, и хотя Дин слышит игривое поддразнивание в голосе Сэма, он напрягается.

— Что? — умудряется он выдавить мгновение спустя, когда Сэм больше ничего не говорит.

— Ты. Мой Ромео, — снова произносит Сэм, хотя они оба знают, что Дин расслышал всё в первый раз и это был не тот вопрос. Сердце в груди Дина резко ускоряется, и он весь напрягается, не зная, что сказать. Они оба выкарабкались, не потребовалось никаких сделок, и потому он решил, что Сэму не нужно знать, насколько отчаявшимся он стал из-за его смерти.

— Мишель сказала мне, Дин, — мягким голосом отвечает Сэм на невысказанный вопрос Дина. Молчание заполняет несуществующее между ними пространство, потому что Дин всё ещё не знает, что сказать или что Сэм хочет от него. Он не сожалеет. Он не может — и не будет — сожалеть, и он не хочет прямо сейчас выслушивать лекцию, не хочет спорить. Дин вернул Сэма, с этим дерьмом покончено, и это всё, что ему нужно.

— Тогда почему ты спрашивал? Почему ты спрашивал, что я сделал, если знал? — Из всех мыслей, которые вертятся в голове, Дин останавливается именно на этой. Он не совсем понимает, к чему клонит Сэм.

— Не знаю, — наконец отвечает он спустя столько времени, что Дин задумался, не задремал ли он. Когда Сэм продолжает, его слова становятся растянутыми и немного невнятными, и Дин просто хочет, чтобы он заснул. — Хотел узнать, не расскажешь ли ты сам. Пытался понять, насколько ты был потрясён, насколько всё было плохо, я не знаю.

Дин сопротивляется искушению посмеяться над тем, как брат ставит ему диагноз. Он ёрзает, смущённый разговором, встревоженный, и Сэм ясно читает его даже сейчас, когда едва может связать слова вместе в нормальную фразу.

— Я не злюсь, Дин. Не виню тебя. Хочу, чтобы ты знал… я бы сделал то же самое.

Грудь Дина снова сжимается. У него перехватывает дыхание, и, чёрт возьми, сегодня он один раз уже выплакал своё сердце. Хватит с него.

— Ага, ладно, — начинает он, прочистив горло. — Значит, ты Джульетта, сучка.

Сэм фыркает от смеха и прижимается спиной к брату; его рука крепче сжимает руку Дина.

— Да, наверное, так и есть. — Сэм кажется счастливым, когда говорит это, даже сквозь сонную дымку, и Дин расслабляется в этом звуке, чувствует улыбку брата в его голосе и мягкость его тела. Он тоже улыбается, несмотря на всё, что они сегодня пережили, и в конце концов они засыпают.


End file.
